


Pitch

by Ausp_ice



Series: Umbral [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Amorphous/Barely-Existent Anatomy, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Except Nines is all that himself HAHA, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shadow Monster Nines, Shibari, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausp_ice/pseuds/Ausp_ice
Summary: Nines ties Connor up... with himself.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Umbral [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833715
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> me: sees "monsterfucking" on the prompt list  
> me: my time has come
> 
> also, pretend that hanging upside down for long periods of time is not extremely unpleasant kdjh  
> then again, Nines could have brought Connor halfway to the shadow realm where physics don't quite matter the same way... 
> 
> I made art for this prompt fill as well! It's on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Au_spice/status/1314600796793663488?s=20).

Connor feels weightless. 

His sight is swallowed by darkness, covered by shadowy hands over his eyes. He can do nothing but listen and feel. He can’t even move—not strung up as he is by shadowy tendrils, upside down, hands bound behind his back, back arched, legs tied to his arms to keep them from straightening. 

“Beautiful,” he hears, not from a particular source but from all around him. The words make a warmth settle in his chest, and he sighs softly.

Something not quite like a hand caresses his face. “I am glad to have indulged this particular fantasy of yours,” the voice continues. “And that you always trust me with such vulnerability.” 

A faint pressure trails from his stomach to his chest to the line of his throat, caressing him gently even as his bonds remain tight and unyielding.  _ “Shyrsayi,”  _ the voice whispers, an echoing, ethereal quality to it. 

Connor shivers, as he always does when Nines speaks his own language. He can’t understand it, but he can feel something almost like reverence in the tone. “Nines—”

Shadows gather around his mouth, cutting off his words. “Shhh. Be good, won’t you?”

Connor answers with a sharp intake of breath through his nose as his blood fights gravity to rush to his dick. He gets a chuckle in return. Shifting touches explore his body, caressing his chest, his neck, his thighs. He finds himself relaxing into it, going limp in his bonds, even as Nines avoids touching the one place he aches the most. 

He opens his mouth and tongues at the shadows covering his lips, and Nines chuckles again before obliging him, shifting the form of the shadows to slip a tendril between his lips. He sucks gently, pulling it deeper into his mouth. 

“Insatiable little human.” 

The absent, swirling touches slide down from his chest and up his thighs before there is  _ finally _ contact on his dick, even as little as pressing it against a not-quite-solid mass. There is a weight, suddenly, between his legs, held up by a form he can only assume is a leg hooked over Connor’s hip. A pressure—no, a hand on his left leg, spreading him open, spreading him apart. 

Connor’s breath picks up as he tries to imagine what Nines is doing. Is he watching Connor as he suckles around the tendril in his mouth? Are his eyes on his dick, achingly hard? Or his hole, clenching around nothing in anticipation? Or does he see everything, in that abstract way umbrals can? He whines around the tendril in his mouth, and Nines pulls it away, caressing Connor’s cheek with the saliva-slick shadow. 

“I would like to hear you,” Nines says, and then the weight shifts. Connor has what feels like less than a second of tense anticipation before his cock sinks into familiar pressure.

It pulls a weak, “Ah,” from him. He tries to push his hips up, but the pressure on his hips tightens, keeping him from moving. He is completely at Nines’s mercy as the umbral slowly sinks onto him, and the thought drives a pleasant, heady feeling through his body. 

“Always so good for me,” Nines murmurs, voice slightly strained. Connor’s shadowy bonds tighten and loosen minutely, even as more tendrils explore his skin. One tendril slides towards his hole, swirling around his rim.

He can’t help tensing, but Nines only presses what he assumes is a hand to his chest. “Relax, Connor.” 

Connor tries his best to, but he still tenses against his bonds when the tendril slips inside. And it just goes further and further, gradually thickening, gradually stretching him. He jerks involuntarily as it goes deeper, taking in deep gulps of air because he feels so full he can’t breathe, but it keeps pushing on until he lets out a soft whimper. 

Touches caress him, everywhere. “Shh…” Nines soothes. “I know you can take it. Try to relax.”

He tries, but it’s hard—he feels dizzy from being upside down for so long, there’s  _ just  _ enough pressure on his dick to drive him wild, and he feels so, so full. 

Still, the touches soothe him, and he soon loses himself in the comfort of them. Of course, that is when Nines suddenly  _ slowly  _ pulls out, inch by excruciating inch, leaving Connor feeling empty and wanting before it slides back in just as slowly. The sound is obscene, wet and slick with Nines’s nearly-liquid mass. Connor can do nothing but arch his back and gasp, clenching around the tendril driving him mad with muted pleasure. 

Nines start clenching around  _ him, _ then, and Connor is sure he’s going to lose his mind. “A-ah,” he gasps. “Nines, please, please…”

The slow movement stops, and Connor lets out something that might be a wail. He struggles against his restraints, trying to pull Nines deeper, but he can barely move. Then—Nines pulls out completely, suddenly, and in the next moment he  _ slams _ back in, piercing Connor so roughly he’s almost sure it’s actually stabbed him, wounded him. But with it comes a spark of white hot pleasure, and he nearly screams as the sensation tears through him.

A spasm runs through his body, but he can’t move, can’t escape from Nines’s hold, his touches, his thrusts running Connor through again and again. In Connor’s blindness, Nines is  _ everywhere— _ all around him, all over him, all inside him. He loses himself in the darkness and sensation, so much that he doesn’t notice his tears or his weak sobs. There is nothing but Nines, everywhere, everything. 

When he comes, the pleasure that rakes through him is enough to ascend him to a different plane of existence. At least, that’s what it feels like when Nines shoves himself so deep that Connor thinks he can feel him at the back of his throat, and at the same time clenches around Connor’s length in a way that’s enough to push him over the edge. He writhes in his bonds, wailing and spilling into Nines’s mass and almost certainly dripping drool from his gaping mouth, until he falls completely limp save for his chest rising and falling from his heaving breaths. 

Everything feels distant and fuzzy again, in that odd way like Connor is wrapped up in comfy blankets—not strung up with shadowy bonds and hanging upside down, covered in sweat and drool and other fluids. 

Gentle touches sweep across his body—swirling tendrils and shadowy hands, but Connor can’t always tell which is which. They pull him further into calm relaxation, and when one moves to wipe away the mess on his face, he leans into it. 

There’s a gentle pressure on his forehead that he’s come to recognize as a kiss, and then he feels himself being lowered and maneuvered into a different hold—a bridal carry, he thinks distantly. He snuggles closer to the body holding him, and gets a gentle touch that brushes back his sweaty hair in turn. From a third arm, he supposes, since two are being used to carry him. 

He feels them moving somewhere, and then hears the sound of the shower being turned on. Shortly, he’s placed in the tub under the warm spray. He lets himself be maneuvered this way and that as Nines cleans him. He doesn’t even realize his eyes are open—rather, slowly blinking open and closed—until Nines murmurs, “Close your eyes for me, will you?”

Yes, of course… anything for Nines. He obeys easily, and Nines slathers shampoo through his hair before washing it away. 

“You may open your eyes if you wish, now,” Nines says shortly, and Connor does. 

He slides his eyes open to see two piercing blue eyes gazing at him. It takes a moment longer to make out the rest—the lights are off, and while Connor’s night vision has improved significantly since Nines settled in him, he still needs a moment to focus on the pitch-dark form kneeling in front of him in the shower. 

Connor reaches forward and hooks his arms around Nines’s neck, pulling him close. Nines chuckles softly. “Let us finish here first. Then we can cuddle all you like.” 

“Mm…” Connor hums. 

Nines huffs, and then a coolness spreads through him as the umbral melts into his body. His body moves without his input, and he lets himself sink into the odd feeling of safety and comfort he has knowing that Nines is inside him, in control. 

They—Nines, rather—finish cleaning up shortly. Nines dries them off and pulls on the pajamas they’ve left in the bathroom before making his way to Connor’s bedroom and slithering into bed. In the next moment, shadows seep out of Connor and take the form of Nines laying next to him. Without hesitation, Connor wraps his limbs around the umbral, pressing himself close. 

A hand brushes through Connor’s hair, and the pleasant comfort it brings is the straw that breaks the camel’s back. 

He falls asleep in Nines’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if Connor is kinkier for having the fantasies or Nines is for indulging them, h a  
> I mean, Nines's species has no concept of sex or gender so he's definitely been getting ideas from Connor
> 
> also I'm pretty sure I've ended every umbral AU fic with Connor conking out, but what can I say? He had a good time and he's worn out sksksk
> 
> -
> 
> Check me out on social media: [](https://www.deviantart.com/ausp-ice) | [](https://ausp-ice.tumblr.com) | [](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice) / [NSFW](https://twitter.com/Au_spice) | [](https://www.instagram.com/ausp.icium)
> 
> I'm also in [Detroit: New ERA](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) server! I have my own channel if you'd like to yell at me or just talk.


End file.
